When I Belong
by Fluffy the Author
Summary: Len Kagamine was just an average kid living an average life in the year 2014, or at least choose to view it that way. The thing is he was not quite sure he was where he belonged. That changes when he gets sent 901 years forward in time. Now Len is wondering when he belongs. (Probably going to be multiple ships)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people who are (hopefully) reading this. Just wanted to take this moment to thank you for reading and remind you that feedback is very appreciated. That's all...for now...*insert evil-but-not-really laugh* Okay, now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or Crypton Future Media, this is a work of Fanfiction so that much should be obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Len's P.O.V.**

_**MM/DD/YEAR**_

_**6/3/2014**_

_Let's see here warm and sunny out, check. Plan's to hang out with friends, check. About to begin an introduction to someone who's not there...wait! Why is this on my checklist? Oh well. Check._

I murmur to myself whilst looking in the mirror, "Right, here goes nothing…" Then with loud clear voice, "Hi. I'm Len Kagamine. I'm 14 years old and my favorite food is bananas."

Suddenly black text in the Arial font type appears on the mirror. It reads, _Okay Len good job introducing yourself. Now, then, why should we care? What's the purpose of this story? What is it that you wish to achichive?_

"Mirror, how am I supposed to know? Wait a minute, what do you mean story? Were you the one who added that stupid introduction to my checklist? In fact, were you the one who gave me the checklist?"

_Oh, just ignore the existence of the story, life will make more sense that way. Also, if I was its not like you can do anything about it. I know that you're thinking 'I should just break this mirror, and be done with this conversation, and this pathetic puppet-master.' So I'll just tell you now, do not break me unless you want 7 years bad luck. And finally will you please read the next item on your checklist that you are yet to do._

I sigh, "Fine. Let's see here. Describe my looks...Mirror can't I just skip to 'get on with my day?'"

_No._

"Figures. Alright, I'm about 5'1. So I'm fairly short for my age, I'm definitely not the strongest with about 83% of my class being stronger than me. I have long blond hair that is usually tied back into a ponytail, and somehow the front of my hair is always being spiked in a way that looks intentional. Trust me its not. I just can't really get my hair to do anything else but this. Oh and my eyes are a bright blue. By the way, Mirror if you are the one who is messing with the checklist couldn't you have written it out for me to read off of."

_Well, yeah I _could _have. But I didn't want to. Oh and just so you know there are some rules for our interactions that I cannot break under normal circumstances. Just to keep things simple, I'm only allowed to influence your actions, not direct them._

"Thanks, I feel so much better knowing that…"

_Your welcome. Also, you should get going Oliver is waiting for you. If you ever need guidance look for a mirror or look at the checklist, I gave you it for a reason._

"Shoot! Oliver! I totally forgot that I was supposed to be meeting him today!" I say as I bolt out the door. Now if only I could remember why or for what we are meeting for...

"Hey Oliver, sorry I'm late." I state while trying to catch my breath. _Wait a minute, does my checklist say describe Oliver in my head...yes it does. Oliver is 14 years old. He's about 5'6", with blonde hair and golden eyes. Favorite food chocolate, that being said don't give him chocolate._

"Len," Oliver states, "You're early for once!"

"...Early? I thought I was late" I say in total shock.

"Well, you were, but not by much...which is early for you..."

"Okay, so what is it that we are doing again."

"Len, I thought you had something planned!"

"Oliver, you told me we need to meet up…"

"No, you told me that."

"Well then I think it was my mirror then."

"Oh well, let's just go to the park."

"Oliver... I like the fact that you didn't question me as to why I just blamed my mirror."

"Len that's because I know that your mirror is weird."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, Oliver, have you ever thought about how our civilization will be remembered? Do you think they would truly understand how things were, or from our perspective are?"

"Len, I've never thought about it, but that being said-"

Before he could finish a blinding light consumes my vision.

* * *

**Whoops...almost forgot to add this. I think I'll leave you on a cliff hanger for now...**

**Don't forget to comment and review. Let me know what you think. If I get one I will definitely post the next chapter within 24 hours, seeing as though I already have it finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once more. Here's chapter 2 as I promised for one review/comment. That's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloid, or Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

_**7/6/2915**_

I look at the mirror and with a cool and collect voice I say, "I'm Rin Kagami. I'm 14 years old and my favorite food is oranges, especially when they are a little more sour than sweet. I'm about 5'0." I have short shoulder length blond hair, with a bow that is perfectly centered on my head. I have pale blue eyes. And that's all there is to me."

_Rin, you're forgetting something, again._

"No, I'm not."

_Rin, yes you are, we've gone through this fifty times today. You can't get on with your day unless you say it yourself._

"Markus the Mirror, I have no idea what you are talking about."

_Rin, don't call me Markus its not my name._

"You can only influence my actions, not direct them."

_My boss gave me permission to break the rules cause you're holding things up. So I will make you say it and spill all of your secrets!_

"Fine, I'm also flat chested...happy?"

_Yes perfectly. Only took 5 hours. Well best you get going._

"Whatever. Mirror, where do I need to go again?"

_To open the Capsule your dad found in the ruins of a park. _

"Right thanks...also we both know you can't really do much more than boss me around seeing as though you're an Ai thats been integrated into the house."

_That's what you think Rin…_

"Riiiighhht…" I say as I slowly back away from the mirror and towards the front door.

I take off running out the front door and make my way towards the tunnels to the Ruins of Old Crypton. The old town stood until about 851 years ago. I feel the air get colder as I descend deeper into the ground. As I exit the tunnel, I slow to a near halt and take in the sight of the ruined city.

"Hey Dad, how goes the capsule's opening progressing?" I say as I catch my breath. Okay note to self I need to try and avoid sprinting out of excitement

"I don't know Rin," Dad states with an obvious mix of curiosity and concern, "It's opening, but its unlike any other Capsule we've seen. This Time Capsule was supposively created 50 years before the city's destruction, but thats probably a glitch on its display. We don't know in what sort of state it's cargo is in, how much time they experienced, or if the Capsule contains anything unexpected like radiation. We are of course well prepared for that. There is one thing we didn't prepare for is that...well its opening itself and we can't stop it if we wanted to. At least without finding the computer its tied to."

"Wait! It's opening itself?!" I say not even trying to hide my shock. "Not even the newer capsules are capable of that. How is that possible?"

"The main theory is that someone created a self-opening, one fairly recently, and is testing it out. But no one in the scientific community has even claimed having a theory for it that hasn't be proven unsuccessful."

"Hey Dad, what exactly are the Time Capsules? I know that they are different from traditional time capsules but what's so special about these?"

"Okay, these Time Capsules are not just a box of buried artifacts and letters as you already know. They are extremely advanced computer systems that can temporarily convert people and objects into data. During this state people and objects can still experience time, but it can be adjusted to allow for survival during the duration of storage. However, these journeys have only been performed by people in desperate situations. These computers could be located anywhere on Earth as of 5 years after their creation, as you already know. The whole purpose of this is in general like that of a regular time capsule, which is to teach people about live and a time that's come and gone. But its also been used by people rarely to escape their own time and maybe their own death."

"Thanks Dad, that was-" I start as the room is filled with a blinding light and as it begins to fade I find myself running towards the light, while many of the scientists and historians are running around to try and finish their preparations.

* * *

**I'm fairly certain you guys and girls have an idea about what's going to happen next. I'd love to hear it in the comments/reviews.**

**Oh, and also I plan to try and post at least one new story or chapter a month. Maybe more if I have more time on my hand. Maybe less.**

**Well see you all later, and thanks to everyone who's read this story so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read to this point. There will almost certainly be another chapter this month, barring any major technical issues. also, I want to apologize for how "meh" this chapter is. I honestly could not get this chapter to really work any other way, so I promise that the next chapter will be better. Thanks! Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: You probably get this by now, but I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Len's P.O.V.**

_**?/?/?**_

As the light fades I see Crypton park in ruins...and people in labcoats... A girl with blonde hair runs towards me, then stops in her tracks when she sees me.

"Umm...," I say nervously, "where am I, what happened, where is everyone, and why are there a whole bunch of scientists here?" The scientists (I guess) just look at each other as if my confusion, at least to this extent, was unexpected.

Then the girl clear confusion on her face asks, "what was the last date you remember?"

"July 7th, 2014," I say a tad bit confused, "Why do you ask?" She frowns and mutters something. Then she looks me right in the eyes her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine-

Brain stop being distracted by her cuteness and get back to trying to figure out where we are.

_Hey you were the one thinking it._

Shut up

_See you know I'm right._

I said shut up.

The girl walks up and and knocks on my head. "Heeellllooo, is anybody home?"

I snap out of my trace and say, "Hmm...oh sorry I sorta spaced out."

"Yeah I noticed." she gives a small chuckle, "I asked what your name was."

"It's Len Kagamine, what's yours?"

The girl seems a bit caught off guard by my question, for some reason...doesn't really make sense. I'll figure that out later. She stutters trying to recover, "R-Rin K-Ka-Kagami." Then with a bit more confidence, "I'll be asking the questions here."

"Really? On whose authority?"

**Rin's P.O.V**

_**7/6/2915**_

Darn it! Why can't I just interrogate someone without them questioning my authority. Maybe I should run Len over with a road roller...actually on second thought I don't know if he could handle it like Kaito. Also, dad took the keys...I know…

I hit Len on the head with an orange, and say, "By the power granted to me by this orange."

He rubs the his head and says, "Ow! That hurt. Also, oranges don't grant a high enough level of authority...now if it was a road roller…"

I glare, "That could be arranged…"

He looks frightened and says, "Okay, okay...but how on earth do you have access to a road roller?"

I blink and say, "If I told you, then I would have to kill you." Hmm...I think I have this intimidation via lying, thing down.

He just stands there silently, and looks at the scientists...who have taken a few steps back out of fear of me when I start hitting people on the head with oranges.

He slowly speaks out of fear of being hit on the head again, "I guess they also are afraid you."

I sigh, "Yeah they are. Anyways what brings you to the year 2915?"

His face fills with just utter shock and disbelief. He shakingly says, "W-wait! 2915A.D.? As in 901 years from where I was from?"

"Yes, you were in the Capsule. You were brought here by the device, and seeing as though it was the earliest Capsule ever, we want to know the how and why." I say fairly calmly.

Len frowns and replies, "Well, I was walking in the park with a friend there was a bright light and here I am…"

My dad just deciding that Len probably wants a change of subject, interjects, "Well Len I guess you can stay at our house until we figure out where you should go officially...Of course that will be after we make sure you aren't carrying anything like radiation or a disease that could prove harmful to yourself or those around you."

"Wait he's staying with us?! Why?" I exclaim, whilst trying to thinking of better vocabulary that would not only spice up my thoughts and observations, but make this particular consecution of events sound much more interesting than it already is.

"Well he doesn't have any where else he could really go...especially since his home is part of some underground ruins of a city." He turns to Len and announces, "I am Leon Kagami."

I guess this will be interesting, as long as we don't share a room.

* * *

**Sorry, again. I'm not happy with this chapter but it could be much worse. In fact it could be the original version of this chapter (I liked it better but I couldn't work with it). There will probably be another chapter later this month to make up for it. **

**Remember to leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Places people, they will be here any minute now...Shoot they're here. Teto, you finish getting everything ready! Sorry we are a tad bit behind schedule. Also what will be finished of being prepared here shortly is the chapter promised to make up for chapter 3. Miku, can you please come over here.**

**Miku: 'Sup Fluffy?**

**Me: Since you aren't in this Chapter will you do the honors of doing the disclaimer.**

**Miku: Sure. Fluffy doesn't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Len's POV**

_**7/6/2915**_

I gaze across the ruins of the city recognizing none of it, I guess the city really had changed in the fifty years before it was destroyed. What was once a street of simple two story homes is replaced by an apartment complex, which was replaced by rubble. The park...well I can assume that plants grew and more were planted… It's a little hard to tell since well it has been 800 some odd years apparently since it was destroyed by something... and then there are the various scientists, doctors, and public safety officials that are examining me. Apparently I could be carrying some sort of disease that could wipe out millions of people, that I have a far greater immunity to...which reminds me. "Hey have you guys created a cure for the common cold?"

The nearest doctor to me looks up from the tablet he's holding and with sad eyes says, "No...it still plagues humanity to this day." The doctor continues with a smile, "But on the bright side we have created medicine that reduces its duration significantly. It averages about 67.3% shorter than in the early 21st century with the medicine. Without it it actually is 3.5% longer lasting. Possibly an effect of the medicine being used over long periods of time."

"Cool," I respond, trying to take in those statistics. You know, it just occurred to me, they're probably going to send my to a psychiatrist to help me deal with me losing everyone and everything I have...yeah, that still hasn't quite sunk in yet...then again I didn't really have much. My parents died in a car crash when I was 1. My aunt, who I was left in the care of, basically left in the care of my kindly old landlady and her husband. Then there's Oliver, who I bet my life, tried to figure out what happened to me for at least a solid fifty years...that is of course assuming he lived at least another fifty years. You can never really tell with those things.

"Len," some bureaucrat in a classic black suit and tie says interrupting my train of thought, " I am from the CRO, the Civilian Records Office. I'm here to let you know that important legal documents involving you and your citizenship. We will contact Mr. Kagami if there are any major issues involving it or delays. If there aren't any I will bestow upon you the necessary documentation." The moment he stopped talking he just saunters off. The rest of the various researchers, doctors, and other officials, except for Rin and Leon, deciding that I am not a threat to public safety disperse.

"Well then, Len," Leon says, "I think its time we leave the perpetual gloom and beauty of this ruined city from whence you came, and see what became of those who live above and a little to the west." And with that we begin our ascent out of the ground and onto the surface.

As I take my first steps into the world I find myself blinded by the glorious light in the sky known as the sun. I close my eyes and just take in the environment. I feel the warm summer breeze rush by, and hear the chattering of people walking on the street in greetings to each other. I open my eyes and behold the sight of the city before me. Sleek buildings made out of some sort of shining white metal and glass stand before me. A few strange boxes sit on the roofs of some of the buildings. Cars are parked along the street that look like they should only be concept art for some sort of sports or luxury car. The traffic lights and street lamps also have apparently taken a page from the same book. The street appears to be made out of hexagonal solar panels.

"Whoa, just whoa." That's all I manage to say. I didn't think this is what things were going to be. It honestly seemed too good to be true where is the dystopia of this wondrous utopia? Well maybe I should make use of the checklist that was given to me by...my...mirror…I don't think I will miss him…

"No, no way…" I say looking upon the list in shock, "Im-impossible…" The words that are on the checklist simply state, _Len, look both ways before crossing the street and stay close to either Rin or Leon. See ya in a few._

Rin hearing my distress looks at my checklist and says, also in apparent shock, "Len, how on earth did you get an AI textual communication notepad, that's connected to Markus the Mirror."

"Wait, what?! Who's Markus the Mirror?" I ask clearly befuddled.

"I think its better if I introduce you to him when we get home."

We continue down the street for a few minutes until we arrive at the Kagami's home. It is made out of the same white metal as many of the other buildings around the area. There are several large tinted windows in the front of the house and on the roof there appears to be a green house. The door appears to be entirely electronic. The door itself is made of the same material as the house, with a glass panel next to the door with a display.

Leon types something into the display, and the door quietly opens. We all quickly walk in and Rin presses a button on the interior control panel to un-tint the windows and close the door. The foyer is a very open space with a "balcony" from the top of the stairs on the second floor looking down upon it. A small hallway leads into the kitchen. To the left of the door is a finely decorated living room with a very early 21st century feel and to the right is the dining room.

"Len" Leon says with an unnecessarily loud voice, "I'll go get the room you'll be staying in ready. It's Rin's older brother, Rinto's old room. I'm pretty sure he left some clothes that should fit you...I'll give you a shout when its ready. Feel free to help your self to the food in the kitchen the house's AI will be making something for dinner around 6 tonight. Oh, and you know what a refrigerator and microwave are right?"

"I'm from the early 21st century, not the early 20th century," I growl. Rin just laughs at her father's idiotic question. As her father runs up the stairs, Rin asks, "Ready to meet Markus the Mirror?"

"Yes I am actually, but I get a feeling we've already met." I state, accepting the fact I'll probably never get away from that annoying mirror.

Rin leads me around the corner to a mirror and says, "Markus, wake up I have someone I want you to meet."

Familiar font flies on the the mirror, _Rin stop calling me Markus! Also, long time not see Len, you haven't aged a bit over the past 900 odd years._

"And I knew it was too much to hope for you to be a different entity entirely…" I say mournfully.

Rin looks even more confused and inquires, "How do you two know each other?"

"Well, he was inhabiting the mirror in my apartment, and everyone thought it was just some strange spell on the mirror...and OMG! Its the exact same mirror from my apartment! It really is cursed. When the mirror was brought into this house, Markus consumed the AI!'

_Len, I like your theory, and its almost right. I am actually a program inhabiting this mirror and when I was brought into this house I upgrade this house's AI at the request of Master Leon, my creator._

"Great," I sigh, "Now I have more questions you won't answer."

_That's right. Anyways you two have a busy week and two days ahead of you. You need to get start getting things ready for school. You, especially Len, seeing as though you'll have a bunch of tests to take to see how much you actually know. Fortunately for you, they are getting into the 21th century this year for history...that's assuming you end up in Rin's grade._

Rin and I in perfect synch both complain, "Ugh, school! But it's only July...doesn't school begin in August?"

_They've decided to start much earlier this year :P_

Rin and I just look at each other. "Did Markus…" Rin starts.

"...stick his tongue out at us using colen "P"?" I finish.

* * *

**Yes, I ended this chapter like that. Remember to leave a review/comment. And I'll either post the next chapter this month or next.**


End file.
